<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The right moment by Joaqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228410">The right moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaqueen/pseuds/Joaqueen'>Joaqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, Joe - Fandom, You Were Never Really Here (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaqueen/pseuds/Joaqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe comes home after another 'job'. He missed his girl. She has something important to share with him. How will Joe react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The right moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that English is not my native language. I try my best, but will return occasionally to check my grammar. Please don't judge, but enjoy this story about Joe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The job was done. Again, he did what he was paid to do. And to be honest, it got easier every time. Joe wiped the hammer clean and gathered all his things. Duct tape, rope, tyraps...he snatched them from the bed and put them in a plastic bag as he was ready to leave the room. On his way out, he glanced back at the lifeless body on the floor. Another one bites the dust...</p><p>As Joe silently left the building he put the hood of his sweater over his head. He left as quickly as he came. Like nothing ever happened. Like he didn't kill that motherfucker. Images of the murder flashed over him. Then images of the terrifying things he saw when on his mission as a soldier a few years back entered his mind. It stopped him in his tracks. Images of the kid he gave a chocolate bar. The kid that lay dying in the sand because of it...Fragmented pieces of vivid memories took over his mind. </p><p>In the distance he heard sirens. It snapped him out of his flashbacks and straight back into this world. The night was dark and cold. He took a deep breath and ran his hand across his face. This was all so fucked up. His car was parked nearby and as he opened the door he made sure no one saw him. </p><p>2.37am. It would be about 20 minutes to drive home where she would be waiting for him. He longed for her petite body against his. He longed for her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. No one would hurt her. He would make sure of that. He had seen more than enough nasty things in this world to worry about her being safe, but as long as he was there, she would be okay. She was the one thing that made him feel alive. If it wasn't for her, he wasn't so sure he would still be here. His anxiety, the flashbacks, his fucked up childhood...it all messed with his restless inner world. But whenever he was with her, he felt calm, at ease. She could tell whenever he had a bad day. She didn't ask questions; she was just there. </p><p>He told her he was working nightshifts. She probably knew he wasn't being honest about it, but she also knew it was best not to ask him about it. She didn't know where he was at night or what he did. But she wouldn't judge him for it if she knew. He just didn't want her to worry. </p><p>Traffic was low this time of night. Before he knew it, he was home. He quietly entered the front door and walked in. He went straight to the bedroom to check on his girl. He peeked inside and saw her laying in bed. The street lights cast just enough light in the bedroom for Joe to see the contours of her tiny frame. Her shirt was lifted up and he could see the soft round shape of one of her breasts. She looked fucking beautiful. His girl was so small compared to him. He sometimes worried about hurting her when he lay on top of her fucking her, but she never showed any signs of being in pain. </p><p>He walked in and softly kissed her forehead.<br/>
'I'm back, baby', he whispered.<br/>
She moved a little and softly moaned 'Joe...'.<br/>
'I'll take a shower first, you go back to sleep', Joe said. </p><p>He walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes. His black hoodie was covered in blood, so he washed it in the sink first to rinse out most stains. He put the hoodie and the rest of his clothes in the washing machine and turned it on before getting into the shower. As the hot water ran down his large body, he closed his eyes. He ran his hands across his face, washing his beard and then his hair. Strands of curly dark grey hair dangled in front of his face as he held his head down, feeling the water wash away his worries. He stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the warm water on his body before finally turning the water off. Joe dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers before getting into bed. He felt tired and wanted to feel her body close to him for comfort. </p><p>***</p><p>You slowly woke up by Joe getting into bed with you. It had been another long night for him. A night in which you expected he did things that couldn't face the light of day. You knew his job was hurting bad people. People that deserved it. </p><p>Joe once left his phone on the table and went out for an errand. The phone rang multiple times and you didn't dare to pick it up. When you noticed the call went to voicemail, your curiousity peaked. Knowing it was the wrong thing to do, you decided to listen to the voicemail anyway. It made pretty clear what his nightshifts actually consisted of. You were shocked at first, but it didn't really change how you felt about Joe. You loved him deeply, no matter what. You wanted to talk to Joe about it, but never found the right moment to do so. And the more time passed, the less important it became. You wouldn't leave Joe for it. As long as he came home safe and sound every night, you were fine with it. You didn't want to interfer with the choices he made.</p><p>Joe crawled in bed and wrapped his strong arms around you. You felt his chubby body pressed against your back and his beard in your neck. He felt so nice and warm...You reached your arms behind you to pull him closer.</p><p>'Sorry, did I wake you?', Joe whispered.<br/>
'I waited for you to come home, Joe. I need to tell you something', you answered. </p><p>Joe pulled you closer and sighed. His body was so large that he embraced you completely. His hand reached under your shirt and cupped your breast. His hunger made you smile. He pressed his lower body against your hips and you felt Joe slowly growing and getting hard. </p><p>'I've been thinking about my girl all night', Joe sighed. His fingertips stroked your nipple until it got hard and sent shivers through your belly. Hearing his heavy breathing in your ear got you in the mood rapidly. Joe always knew exactly how to please you. You didn't say anything, but just let him put his warm hands on your body. You wanted him to touch you. </p><p>Slowly, Joe slid his hand from your breast across you stomach. His fingertips traced your small curves, all the way down to your belly button. He was taking in every inch of your body as his fingers reached your favourite pair of joggers. He played with the elastic band, but didn't reach inside. When Joe wasn't home and in bed with you, you wore joggers because you always felt cold. You wanted Joe to slide his hand inside and touch you. But Joe was teasing and he wouldn't touch you just yet. Instead, he ground his hips against your small ass. Joe's erection was full on now, and you wanted to feel him inside you. Fuck foreplay, you just wanted him to penetrate you. But Joe enjoyed watching his girl burning with desire for him, so he wouldn't fuck you just yet.</p><p> </p><p>'Joe...please....', you begged him.<br/>
'No babe...just a little longer', he answered. </p><p>His warm hand finally went inside your joggers and then inside your panties. Joe ran his middle finger along your wet slit and as he grabbed you tight against his chest with his other arm, he penetrated your swollen pussy with his fingers. You moaned as Joe moved two fingers up and down deep inside you.</p><p>'I like it when you get all wet and swollen for me...', Joe grunted.<br/>
'You miss me too?', he asked.</p><p>'Of course I miss you, Joe. You're my world...', you answered. Joe smiled and dropped soft kisses in your neck as his fingers were still moving inside you, moving faster now. He liked to hear you say how much you cared about him. Joe wanted to make you cum on his fingers before fucking you. You were so wet for him, he could tell how much you wanted him. </p><p>As you were squirming around on his fingers, he asked you if you wanted more. You knew exacty what Joe meant and yes, you craved for more. </p><p>'Yes, Joe....please....', you breathed heavily. Joe slowly pushed his thumb inside your tight ass. You arched your back, resting your head in Joe's neck and Joe found your mouth with his tongue. He was fingering you both ways now and it drove you mad. Your breathing got out of control quickly as Joe moved his fingers up and down in a fast pace. His fingers went in deep and you felt like exploding.</p><p>'Shhhhh, baby.....it's okay. Just let go.....just let go......', Joe whispered reassuringly, still fucking you hard with his fingers. Giving up control was something you struggled with, even while having sex. You clutched at Joe's strong arm that was around your waist. There was no stopping it and you felt an orgasm roll in from afar. You moaned Joe's name as your body took over and you spasmed around Joe's fingers.</p><p>'That's it, babe', Joe whispered with his deep hoarse voice. 'You cum for me...'<br/>
You were left out of breath as the orgasm took over and then you felt Joe pulling your joggers and panties down. He lined his throbbing erection up with your wet and swollen opening. While you were still riding out your orgasm, Joe thrust himself all the way inside you. The waves of your orgasm were taken over by the rythm in which Joe was now thrusting inside you. It felt so good having him so close. You gasped for breath as Joe took the lead in positioning your body the way he wanted. He put his hand under your knee and pulled it up to allow him to penetrate you even deeper.</p><p>Joe kept thrusting hard and deep now and with the weight of his body on top of yours, he rolled you over to your stomach, him still inside you. He placed his hands on the bed next to your shoulders, raised himself on his elbows and kept fucking you from behind. With his knees he spread your legs a bit further apart and picked up pace thrusting deep inside you. He was panting and swearing incoherently as pleasure drove you both insane. </p><p>You felt another orgasm rolling in. 'Joe....', you sighed. 'I'm gonna cum again....'<br/>
Joe's thrust were angry now, to a point where it sent a sweet pain through your lower body. He wouldn't stop thrusting though, and you didn't want him to. This pain was nice and you knew it would make you cum hard. Your pussy started to contract around Joe's length as he kept on thrusting deep inside you. You moved away from him because the orgasm was too overwhelming, but Joe wouldn't have it. He grabbed both your wrists behind your back and kept you in place underneath him, still thrusting hard. He was grunting and panting, and you knew he was close. Your whole body was shaking now from the second orgasm Joe had just given you, but he didn't stop fucking you. </p><p>'Ooooh, FUCK......' Joe grunted, while he spilled himself inside you. His thrusts slowed down and became sloppy until he stopped moving and rested his head in your neck. You felt his beard tickle your cheek as Joe softly kissed the side of your face, still breathing heavily. He felt all sweaty. </p><p>'Do you know how much I love you...?', he whispered softly in your ear.<br/>
You smiled and nodded. 'Yes, Joe. I know.'<br/>
He went from fucking you senseless to being all lovey-dovey in a heartbeat. That's what you loved about him so much. He could be strong and relentless one minute, a papa bear the next. He made you feel safe.</p><p>Joe slipped out of you and rolled on his back. He pulled you close to him and you laid your head down on his shoulder.</p><p>'What is it you wanted to tell me, babe?', he asked.<br/>
You pushed yourself up on one elbow and looked at Joe. His amazing emerald eyes that seemed so distant sometimes. His dark grey curls leading a life of their own now, some sticking to the side of his face with sweat from just fucking you, others sticking out at random. The scar on his lip that was still visible despite his thick beard. It made him look so hot. </p><p>You had no idea how he was going to react to what you were about to tell him. You reached for his hand and laid it on your stomach. </p><p>'Joe......', you said. 'I'm late'.<br/>
'Late?', Joe asked, but as he said the word he understood what you meant. You didn't get your period. Joe sat up and looked at you. His eyes went straight through you, waiting for more words to come from your mouth. Was he upset? You had never talked about having children, so you had no idea how he felt about becoming a father. This pregnancy wasn't planned, but you wanted Joe's baby.</p><p>You grabbed the positive pregnancy test from under the pillow and handed it to him. Joe looked at it without saying a word. He just stared at the two blue lines. The room went silent and Joe didn't speak. He didn't move and was staring in the distance....</p><p>'Joe....? Please say something.......', you begged him. Joe took in a deep breath, but still didn't respond. All of sudden you noticed a tear rolling down Joe's cheek. You had never seen him cry before. Were these tears of happiness or was he feeling miserable?</p><p>'If you want to leave me, I'd understand.......', you whispered, choking up and feeling your own tears welling up as you spoke. You softly touched Joe's arm to comfort him. He lifted his head and looked you in the eye.<br/>
'.......Leave......Why would I want to leave you...?, Joe whispered. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.</p><p>'I'm going to be a dad...', Joe whispered, his voice filled with emotion. Then silence again while he gathered his thoughts. Joe softly stroked your hair and your back, dropping kissed on your head.</p><p>'I promise you I'll take better care of our baby than my own father ever took care of me. I want our child to feel safe and to feel loved... I never felt that at home...', Joe said. He wiped away his tears from his face and looked at you. </p><p>'I love you more than anything in this world. All I ever wanted was a family of my own...', Joe whispered hardly audible. He put his hand back on your stomach and touched it. He bent down to drop kisses on your tiny baby bump. 'You be good to momma. She means the world to me'.</p><p>You both laid back down on the bed again. Joe curled up behind you, his hand never leaving your stomach. This was going to be the start of a whole new future. You and Joe and your baby. You would have to talk about what he did for a living eventually. If you could find the right moment...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>